


In a Difficult World, Loving You is Easy

by bedtimefanfic



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tim Drake, Sad Bruce Wayne, Trans Tim Drake, not a major focus but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedtimefanfic/pseuds/bedtimefanfic
Summary: Tim has a secret that needs to be shared. Luckily, their family loves them unconditionally.Featuring nonbinary Tim Drake and a whole lot of feel-good supportive Batfam.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 24
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't say that nb Tim is a headcanon of mine but I do like the idea  
> this is going to be very wholesome because I wrote it to make myself happy
> 
> disclaimer: I'm trans but I'm not nb so let me know if I've gotten anything plain wrong and I'll change it no problem

It was one of those times where even the fatigue from the night didn't allow Bruce to sleep. It was on these occasions when his exhaustion was the deepest, too. He had left Tim downstairs an hour ago, reminding his son to try to get some rest himself. As predicted, Tim had shrugged the suggestion off, eyes still fixated on his computer, fingers flying across the keyboard.

The tap of the door was so quiet that had Bruce been asleep, it wouldn't have woken him. As it was, he called out for whoever it was to come in. Unless they had a home intruder (a polite one at that), it could only be Tim or Alfred.

Tim's face peeked around the door for a moment before he stepped into the room and shut the door again behind him.

Bruce's eyes had adjusted to the darkness well enough that he had no difficulty seeing that his son looked troubled. He looked younger, and Bruce was reminded of Dick waking him up because he couldn't sleep, all those years ago.

"Come here?" Bruce asked. Tim looked conflicted for a moment before nodding and walking around to the other side of the bed.

The weight on his chest didn't ease up when Tim climbed into the bed next to him, but he was glad that his son was there. Tim positioned himself at Bruce's side and Bruce wrapped an arm around him.

"You doing okay?" Tim asked instead of explaining his presence, pulling the blankets back up over himself.

"Yeah," Bruce said. He was safe when any of his children were around, for what that counted, at least. They didn't know it but their presence kept him in line without fail.

"Hey, Bruce?" He didn't miss the little quiver in Tim's voice there.

"Mm-hmm?"

"I-- I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Tim didn't answer immediately and Bruce tightened his hold in a way he hoped was comforting.

"I'm nonbinary," Tim burst out quickly, voice louder than a moment ago. "You don't have to call me anything different, I just wanted to tell you. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Bruce assured him, rubbing his hand up and down on Tim's arm. "I love you. Thank you for telling me." The words, speech in general, made him feel more tired but he wouldn't mince any words here for anything. Affection overflowed for the child next to him.

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you know which pronouns fit you?"

"You don't have to if it's hard," Tim mumbled.

"It's not hard," Bruce insisted. Many things were difficult. But not this. Not caring for his children, doing whatever they asked of him. That was easy because there was really no alternative in his mind.

"Can we try they/them?" Tim asked shyly. "But if that doesn't work out, then go back to he/him?"

"Sounds good," Bruce said. He dragged his other arm up from the mattress to wrap them up in a real hug. Tim's little sigh of happiness was the greatest reward.

"Do you want to change your name?" Bruce asked next.

"Not really," they said. "I'm okay with it."

"That's all that matters," Bruce said. "But if that changes, that's okay, too."

"You're really okay with this?"

"I am. I love you, Tim. Absolutely nothing can change that."

Tim sniffed a little bit, quietly.

"Do you want to change up your Robin costume?" Bruce asked, the possible issue presenting itself to him.

"No, it's pretty androgynous," Tim said. "It makes me feel good."

Bruce felt himself smile at that.

"Is there anything else?" he asked. "That makes you feel good?"

"Jewelry," Tim said, physically relaxing more into Bruce's side. "I've tried on some necklaces, clip on earrings, just to see, and I liked it."

"We can get your ears pierced if you want," Bruce said.

"I'd like that."

"Okay, whenever you want," Bruce said. "And anything of my Mom's is yours. I'll show you where I've kept it tomorrow."

"Thanks." Tim wrapped their arm across Bruce's chest. "And thanks for everything. For understanding and ... not hating me."

Bruce didn't know how to respond to that. He held his child tighter and pulled them up higher to press a kiss to their temple. His heart was beating harder with emotion, but he didn't want to do anything about it. He just wanted to hold Tim.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need something from me, I'll do it. Just ask."

"I don't wanna burden you."

"You won't."

"But --"

"You won't."

A quiet little giggle that was quickly smothered. "Love you, Dad."

Bruce missed a breath. _Dad_. And Tim seemed to have done that unconsciously. They were turning, getting more comfortable. Not acknowledging that they had said anything unusual. Bruce grit his teeth for a moment to keep from making any noise and after a second said, "Love you, too."

"You know, I don't think I'm gonna fall asleep soon," Tim said. From their tone, Bruce knew they had that pout of exaggerated disappointment on their face.

"I wasn't sleeping, either," Bruce said.

"Sure you're okay?"

"I'm doing better," he said honestly.


	2. Chapter Two

The next day they went to the mall to get Tim's ears pierced. Tim wore some leggings and a sweater that Bruce was sure he'd never seen before. The fact that he had to assume Tim had been hiding them made him feel frustrated with himself, for not noticing and letting Tim know that he accepted them earlier. But the smile on Tim's lips, more content than happy, washed that line of thought away.

The woman who pierced his ears seemed gobsmacked to see Bruce, and he slipped her an extra $100 when she didn't begin prying. Bruce watched Tim admire themself in the little mirror afterward with warmth in his chest. He had never seen his child this ... _entranced_ before, not with themself, certainly. It was hard to imagine ever thinking he had a third son when Tim was glowing this brightly.

They decided to get lunch at the food court before leaving. Tim ordered their food at the Chinese fast food place, and Bruce got them a milkshake and himself a smoothie elsewhere. It was the middle of the day on a Wednesday. Half the tables were full and they could sit in relative peace.

"I think I'm gonna tell Dick and Jason today," Tim said conversationally. "They'll be okay, right?"

"They better be," Bruce said, narrowing his eyes. Tim laughed.

"But do you think they will?"

"Tim, you know your brothers," Bruce said, moving his rice and vegetables around in its carton. "They love you to the moon and back. Dick will probably end up giving you some sort of coming out present."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tim said. But they said it playfully.

"Does Alfred know?" Bruce asked softly, eyes glued to his food.

"Kinda," Tim said. "I didn't actually come out to him, but, you know, _he knows_. I hinted strongly at it when I was trying to work up the courage to tell you."

"So he knew first," Bruce said, a faint smile starting.

"Are you jealous?"

"No!" He laughed with a smirk. "I'm glad. Something would be wrong if he didn't know, probably before you did."

"Yeah, I bet he knew even back then," Tim agreed.

"You've known for a while?"

"Maybe half a year," Tim said. From their tone, Bruce guessed that they could pinpoint the date but wanted to sound casual. "I mean, there's always been something different, but I only got the vocabulary in the past few months."

Knowing Tim, they would have spent hours researching, trying to learn, soaking in information beyond a normal capacity. Perhaps discovering that first step by happy accident. Bruce had never experienced anything like that, but he was so glad that Tim had the opportunity to find themself so early in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the third chapter with Dick and Jason (and Alfred's there too) is in the works but very rough  
> don't know when I'll finish it but I will sometime, it's like 75% done
> 
> hope you all are doing well wherever you are


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a switch to sort of Tim's POV for this chapter

Tim paced the hallway nervously. Everyone was in the library. They could hear muffled conversation, jovial and punctuated every so often by laughter. Dick and Jason were waiting for them. It was Bruce who had invited the two over this evening, but Tim’s brothers knew it was really because of them that they were back home.

Tim knew that they were loved by both of their brothers. Sometimes annoyingly doted on, but loved nevertheless. They had the support of Bruce and Alfred even if something went wrong. Coming out to Jason and Dick, though, felt _different_ somehow. Maybe because Tim hadn’t figured out a plan for if they weren’t supportive. They had one for Bruce, but now …

Well, coming out just _had_ to go well or everything was bound to be awkward and miserable for a while.

The door to the library clicked open and Tim jumped back to stand flat against the wall, by instinct. It was Alfred and they let out a relieved breath.

“I thought I might find you waiting here, my child.” Alfred offered Tim a patient smile that made them feel sheepish, slightly embarrassed by their own anxiety.

“Is everyone ready?” they asked hesitantly. Neither of them believed that Tim was waiting for permission to go into the library, but the message got across fine. Alfred sat down on the divan and Tim sank down onto the cushion next to him, foot tapping on the carpeted floor.

“I’m scared,” they admitted. “I know it’s stupid. I’m just really, really nervous.” Tim’s fingers played with the new earring in their left ear, itching for _anything_ to occupy them.

Alfred looked at Tim knowingly. “You were afraid to tell Master Bruce as well, weren’t you?” he asked. Tim shrugged in agreement begrudgingly.

“Yeah, but that was different,” they said. “I’m _supposed_ to feel scared when I come out to my, you know, _parent_.”

“And despite that,” Alfred said, tone loaded with intent. “I would say all turned out for the best. Wouldn’t you?”

Tim sighed. “Yeah. Guess you’re right.”

Alfred raised his eyebrows. “What am I right about?”

“That everything’s going to be okay with them, too.”

Alfred replied with a tight-lipped gentle smile. Tim laughed softly, dropping their hands into their lap. “Thanks,” they said, wrapping their arms around Alfred’s shoulders for a moment.

The butler didn’t acknowledge the thanks with more than a grandfatherly pat of Tim’s hands, but said, “Now your brothers are likely to finish every last one of the cookies if you don’t stop them.” Tim grinned and approached the library door.

They took a deep breath and pushed it open, aware that the conversation drew to a quick stop as soon as they did.

“Hey,” Tim said cheerfully, sticking their hands in their pockets.

“Timmy!” Dick exclaimed like he always did, grinning. “Where’ve you been? You okay? Did you--”

“How about one question at a time?” Jason interrupted, smirking in Tim’s direction.

“I’m just excited to see him, Jay,” Dick replied, elbowing Jason’s arm good-naturedly.

Tim cleared their throat. “Actually, about that,” they said. “I have something to tell you two.” Tim cleared their throat again and rocked back on their heels.

“Sure, what is it?” Jason asked, leaning forward. Dick looked at them in silence indulgently and set down his mug of tea on the table.

Tim glanced over at Bruce, who nodded slightly in encouragement, and at Alfred, who gave them a small private smile.

Tim turned their attention back to their brothers and just held their breath and said, “I’m _not_ him. I’m nonbinary. They/them. I’m still the same person, though! Just … not your brother.” All the things they had planned on saying were there, but not with the same eloquence or calm that they had envisioned.

One second of silent reception seemed to drag on.

“Still Tim?” Dick asked. Tim nodded curtly, waiting.

Dick crossed the room in a few steps and then Tim was wrapped up in their brother’s arms. “I’m so proud of you, Timmy,” Dick said, except his voice sounded muffled because Tim’s head was buried in his shirt. “More proud than I can tell you. So proud.” As he continued along that same track, Tim rolled their eyes playfully, even though Dick couldn’t see it, but returned their brother’s embrace all the same, with their fingers curling into Dick’s shirt tightly.

Soon they and Dick were being pulled apart, and Jason took Dick’s place, albeit with a little less smothering. “I’m proud, too, just for the record,” he said. “And I’ve got your back no matter what. That isn’t going to change. In fact, it’s more true.”

Tim smiled widely. Their cheeks ached a little bit because of how big their grin was, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that everything _was_ okay. They were still loved. Still wanted.

Tim was (kindly but still forcefully) told to sit down on the couch between Jason and Dick, and the entire plate of Alfred’s chocolate chip cookies were placed on their lap. There were only three cookies left.

“Sorry there’s so few,” Jason said, staring at Dick. “ _Someone_ ate more than his share before you got a chance.”

Dick held his hands up. “And who’s to say how big my share is?” he replied.

Tim bit into a cookie of their own and happily listened to Jason explain exactly how big he thought Dick’s share should be, feeling oddly drowsy with relief. Dick and Jason’s brotherly bickering soon died down and gave way to slow and familiar conversation.

“You staying in tonight?” Dick asked Bruce. The latter abruptly stood up from his armchair.

“I’m not, no,” he said, stopping to look at Tim, Jason, and Dick for a moment before starting to head for the door. “It’s time I left.”

“Wait, you're not going on patrol without me,” Tim interjected quickly, suddenly shaking off their lethargy. They pushed the now empty plate onto the table and rushed to follow Bruce.

“Hold on, you can’t just expect to leave me out,” Dick said, also standing up. “I’m coming, too.”

Dick’s statement as followed by several moments in which Jason was silent, looking like he was enjoying all eyes being on him in anticipation.

“Of course I’m coming,” he said dryly after what he must have deemed to be the right length for a dramatic pause. “Shame on you all for doubting me.” He tried to ruffle Tim’s hair on his way past, but they were too fast for him.

“By the way, like the earrings,” Jason said, looking back over his shoulder on the first step of the familiar stairs down to the Batcave.

“Yeah, _stylish_ ,” Dick added, right behind Tim.

“Thanks,” Tim said softly, pleased.

Perhaps that night, the gang they brought to justice wondered why Robin seemed so happy, so … _content_. If the thugs happened to look closer, they also might have seen that Robin held their head a little higher, too, with greater confidence.

However, they were too busy being arrested to notice much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading all the way to the end! hope y'all have a great day :D


End file.
